Prophecy Be Damned
by KeepCalm I HaveMagic
Summary: Merlin and Mordred are two sorcerers who have lost their magic because of a certain witch. In order to get it back, they must journey to the Crystal Caves. AU 5x12-13. Latest in my Magic Reigns Free Series. Story can stand on it's own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Keep in mind that I only watched the last two episodes of the series only once. I haven't been able to bring myself to them watch again yet. It still hurts. Hopefully this story will make it easier.

* * *

Mordred laughed as he watched Merlin cheat the king out of last of the money he brought to the tavern. Merlin was using his magic to win and it seemed that Arthur was none the wiser.

"Are you trying to buy the kingdom from me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, drunkenly.

"I just might," Merlin replied with a cheeky grin.

"Are you using magic?" Arthur accused as he took a gulp of his ale.

"I would only ever use my magic to do my chores or save your royal arse," Merlin answered as he rolled the dice.

Arthur stared at the warlock with unfocused eyes. "You've been using your magic to finish your chores quicker, haven't you?"

"No," Merlin quickly denied. "But while we're on the topic. I think Mordred has been using it to beat you during training."

Arthur turned his head and looked at Mordred, who was currently trying to hide himself behind Gwaine. "Mordred get over here, now."

As Mordred walked over Arthur, he looked Merlin, who was trying to hide his drunken laughter, accusingly.

_"You'll pay for this,"_ Mordred warned.

* * *

After receiving a drunken lecture from the king, Mordred left the tavern and headed back to his chambers. He was going to have to plot out his revenge for Merlin being a tattle-tale.

Little did he know that something was lurking under his bed waiting to attack.

* * *

While back at the tavern, Merlin continued to beat anyone who challenged him in a game of dice. Soon the fun ended, when he realized that if he kept drinking the way Gwaine usually did, he wouldn't be able to do anything tomorrow. Also he couldn't risk people realizing that he cheated the king and the knights out of their money. So he just paid his tab and left.

* * *

Merlin rubbed his forehead as he walked towards his and Gaius' chambers. He could already feel a hangover coming on. He cursed the second he stepped into that tavern. He was never going to drink again.

The warlock stumbled into the chambers, trying not to make any noise, but ultimately failed. He managed to trip over something, and knock a bunch of things over.

After getting up and looking over at Gaius, who hadn't even stirred from all the noise Merlin caused, he made his way to his room, flopped on to his bed and closed his eyes.

Not even a minute had passed before he felt something slithering up his body. Before he had a chance to react, the thing latched itself to his face.

In a fit of terror, Merlin jumped from his bed, knocking several things over in the process, as he attempted to pry the thing off him.

Within seconds he got the thing off his face and tossed across the room, just as Gaius came bursting in.

"Gaius?" Merlin gasped as he looked at the physician while trying to cling on to consciousness.

Gaius hit the black blob with a spade, killing it, before he made his way over to Merlin.

* * *

Mordred woke up on the floor of his chambers. For a moment he was confused as to why, but then he remember that an over-sized leech had attacked him and he killed it with his sword. And only after he had pried it off his face.

The Druid got up as he muttered a spell for the pitcher to a pour some water into the goblet next to it, only to realize that it did not work. After several repeated tries, Mordred felt panic rise in his chest as he rushed out of his chambers and made his way to Merlin and Gaius'.

* * *

Mordred burst into the chambers only to see, Gaius stepping out of Merlin's room.

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

"Merlin was attacked by a Gean Canach, a creature that sucks the magic out of anyone who has it. I don't think it had chance to get to Merlin's though," Gaius explained.

Mordred dropped to his knees as realization hit. The only two sorcerers in the castle were attack by the same thing.

Gaius was by the knight's side in a minute to keep him from collapsing entirely.

"Mordred?" the elderly man asked with concern.

"I- I don't have any magic. I was attack in my chambers by one of those things," Mordred replied slowly.

The old man helped Mordred stand up and led him over to the table and sat him down on the bench. "Tell me what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up to Mordred sitting at the table under the window, staring at him.

"Morning," Mordred said in a monotone voice.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked as he sat up.

"He's checking on Arthur," Mordred said as he stood up and walked over to Merlin to help him.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as worry laced his voice.

"The king of Camelot got drunker than Gwaine last night," Mordred replied with a false smirk as he picked up the vial Gaius left. "Gaius wants you to drink this. It'll help you regain your strength."

Merlin drank the vile tasting potion then looked at Mordred. "Why are you here?"

"I was attacked by the same thing you were attacked by. A Gean Canach," Mordred answered as he gently pushed Merlin back down on to the bed. "A creature that sucks the magic out of those who wield it."

Merlin eyes widen in fear.

"Gaius thinks it didn't have a chance to take yours, like it did mine," Mordred reassured.

"You don't have your magic?" Merlin asked.

Mordred nodded sadly as he sat back down in the chair he had been occupying for the past couple of hours.

Merlin noticed the cup of water that had been placed on the table next to his bed. He reached for it and when he realized that it was out of reach he muttered a spell to make it move closer. When it didn't work, he kept repeating the spell until he was practically yelling it.

In defeat, he dropped his arm and looked over at Mordred, who couldn't help but stare.

"I don't have my magic," Merlin said hoarsely.

* * *

A few hours later, when Gaius returned, he found the two friends in Merlin's room. The two seemed deep in conversation. It was if they were planning something.

The physician made his way into Merlin's room and looked at the two for a moment, before clearing his throat and making his presence known.

"What's going on?" Gaius asked.

"I've lost my magic," Merlin replied as sadness filled the words.

"Oh my dear boy," Gaius consoled.

Before anyone could say anything, the warning bells rang through the air.

Mordred stood up from his seat. "I have to go."

* * *

Merlin looked at wounded knights laying on the floors of the make-shift hospital. There was nothing he could do for the ones that were dying. He didn't have his magic. But according to Gaius he still had his physician training and could help those who were going to live.

Before he had a chance to help any of the wounded knights. Gwaine came in carrying a young woman in his arms.

"Merlin, I need your help over here," Gwaine said.

The former warlock picked up his medical bag as he made his way over to the knight.

* * *

"We have sufficient time to prepare our defenses, Sire. We can make our stand here however great her army. The walls of Camelot will hold. The citadel will not fall," Leon explained once they figured out what Morgana was planning.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We've already deserted Stowell. I won't forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here," Arthur stated.

"But we can protect them, Sire, in Camelot itself," Percival said.

"Some but not all. Countless men, women and children will be left behind. People who I've vowed to protect," Arthur pointed out.

"We cannot save everyone, Arthur. No matter how much we may wish it," Gwen said, sadly.

"There is a way, one way alone. We insure that she never makes it this far," Arthur stated.

"We ride out and meet them," Percival guessed.

"Man to man," Arthur confirmed.

"But, Sire, Morgana commands an army of thousands," Leon pointed out.

"None the less. It's our duty as protectors of this land. We cannot stand by, and let our citizens be slaughtered. Those are not the values that Camelot was built on. Whatever the outcome of this battle, my sister cannot and will not desecrate those values. A war has begun," Arthur stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"To reach Camelot, Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains," Arthur said as he rolled out a map. "Now, the pass that gives passage to an army that size, is here."

Arthur pointed to a rocky plain on the map.

"I know it well. The path leads a valley by cliffs on the other side," Percival pointed out.

"That's where we meet them. Now we may be outnumbered, but don't let them outflank us then we can hold the pass," Arthur urged.

"How long?" Leon asked. "Morgana has no care for the likes of men."

"She can't supply for an army that size indefinitely," Arthur said. "If we can hold out long enough she'll be forced to retreat. Percival, at what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

"Here, sire," Percival answered as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"What do they call this place?" Arthur questioned.

"Camlann, sire," Percival replied.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who was standing behind him. "It's happening isn't?"

"I'm afraid it is, Arthur," Merlin confirmed.

"What's happening?" Gwaine asked.

"The prophecy," Mordred answered.

"What does it say?" Leon questioned.

The three men, who knew of the prophecy all hesitated. None of them wished to voice the dreaded words.

"It was written hundreds of years ago by Catha priests," Arthur began. "They wrote it under a fate that had been set in stone, but when I repealed the ban on magic, I unwove that fate and created a new one. We're still not sure if it will all still happen or not."

"What does it say?" Leon repeated.

"'Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet a fate, upon that mighty plain'," Merlin recited.

"Then we make our stand here," Gwaine said. "We can send those that we cannot protect to Nemeth."

"We can't stop the future," Mordred said. "Merlin had only been given the prophecy, because the time was nearing. That time is now."

"But like Arthur said, he unwove that fate and created a new one," Leon pointed out.

"There's more than one future. If Arthur had kept the ban on magic, Mordred would still be destined to kill him. Now his destiny is to protect the Once and Future King and Emrys," Merlin explained. "But a lot of futures end up in the same place. It doesn't matter how you got there. The only thing that matters is that you got there. It would seem that after all we did after the Disir, we wound up having to deal with the same future that's been set in stone."

"So we don't have a choice, do we?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but we don't," Merlin said. "The prophecy is coming true."

* * *

Merlin was clearing away the king's breakfast plates, when he decided it was time to tell him.

"Mordred and I will not be able to go into battle with you," Merlin said.

Arthur turned and stared at Merlin complete shock "I need you two come. It's a war against Morgana. You two are the most powerful sorcerers we have."

"We can't come," Merlin stated.

"Why not?" Arthur demanded.

"We were both attacked by a Gean Canah two nights ago," Merlin explained.

"What the hell is that?" Arthur asked.

"A creature that sucks the magic out of those who wield it," Merlin answered.

Arthur's face softens when he realized that Merlin didn't have his magic anymore. "What are you going to do?"

"The Crystal Cave is the birth place of magic. I'm hoping that if we go there our magic will be restored," Merlin said. "We need your permission though."

"You have my permission. I'll have a servant ready your horses. You'll leave as soon as possible," Arthur said.

* * *

As Merlin and Mordred were about to leave, Gwaine came up to them.

"You can't come with," Mordred said looking at Gwaine.

"I know. I just came to wish both of you luck. Camelot wouldn't be the same if you two didn't have your magic," Gwaine said. "Besides who's going to keep Eira company if I went with you?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh a little as he mounted his horse. "At least she's not the barmaid you've been wanting to a one night stand with. I hope you two are happy together."

* * *

As the two powerless sorcerers dismounted their horses and tied the reins to a nearby tree, they shared worried glances at the cave before them.

"Let's hope this works," Merlin said as pulled his sword out of the horse's saddle.

"No arguement," Mordred said as he repeated the process.


	4. Chapter 4

They wandered through the cave, looking for the main power source of the crystals, but were stopped by Morgana when they found themselves at a dead-end.

"I don't know why you bother," Morgana taunted as she moved around them. "You'll never have magic again."

"You're wrong Morgana. I am Emrys, the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth. If you think you can take my power away, you are wrong," Merlin said loudly.

"So it's true, you're Emrys," Morgana said. "I just thought you had magic."

"I was born with it. You're not going to get away with what you took," Merlin stated.

"What about Mordred?" Morgana asked, still not showing herself.

"I am more powerful than you'll ever know. I was born to protect the Once and Future King and Emrys. You have failed before you've even begun," Mordred declared.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am a High Priestess. You don't tell me that I will lose," Morgana exclaimed as voice bounced off the walls of the cavern.

"Only a coward hides. Show yourself," Merlin demanded.

Morgana appeared in the only entrance to that part of the cave. "I am no coward. A coward hides in the background and doesn't let tell anyone their secret for fear of death."

Merlin spun around and faced Morgana, sword held high and ready to attack. "Why are you still doing this? Magic is free. There is no reason to risk the lives of thousands."

"It should be me on that throne. Not Arthur. I am the rightful heir to it. Not him," Morgana screeched.

"Have you ever just tried talking to him and working out a compromise?" Mordred suggested.

"Stay out of this, Mordred," Merlin warned under his breath.

"You should listen to him," Morgana said as her eyes glowed gold and threw Mordred against a cavern wall.

Merlin reacted to her attack by charging and stabbing her with his sword. As he pulled the sword out, Morgana only laughed as she remained standing.

"Your mortal weapon can not kill me," Morgana taunted as she backed away.

Merlin quickly figured out what she was planning and backed up in the direction of Mordred. He watched in horror as Morgana caused several rocks to fall in front of their only exit.

"NOOOO!" Merlin screamed, as the aired filled with dust and several stray rocks.

When the dust cleared away, Merlin began clawing at the rocks trying to move them. He didn't care about the injuries he had received from the rocks that hit him. He had to get himself and Mordred out of there. They had to find the main source of magic.

After trying for what seemed like forever, Merlin gave up and leaned heavily against the rocks. He looked over at Mordred, who was beginning to wake up.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said with ragged breaths. He had failed. He had failed Arthur. He had failed Mordred. He had failed Kilgharrah. He had failed Camelot. He had failed his destiny. He had failed himself.

He closed his eyes and allowed darkness to claim him.

* * *

When Mordred finally became aware of his surroundings, he looked over at Merlin, who was on his knees slumped against the fallen rocks.

He heard the older man mutter something, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He watched as Merlin closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Mordred got up and walked over to Merlin. He knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse. Merlin's was weak.

The knight than began looking for any serious wounds, but found none. All Merlin had was scrapes, minor cuts and bruising, but nothing life threatening. He started wondering why Merlin had lost consciousness to begin with.

As he thought about it, he pulled older man away from the rocks and laid him flat on his back. He began to clean Merlin's bloodied hands with the water from his waterskin and bandaged them with fabric he tore off from his tunic. Then he got up and serached the cavern for something to make a fire with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have a bad habit when it comes to writing. You see, I have multiple story ideas always coming at me at all at once and I feel the urge to jump on every single and write them out at the same time. I only mention this to you now because I've already started on the next part in this series before I've even finished this one. With luck and all the free time I've racked up, I should have both stories finished at around the same time and starting on another story. Let's just hope that my mind doesn't burn for this.

Well I've rambled on long enough. Here's the next chapter in 'Propechy be Damned'. Enjoy/

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Merlin began to wake. His first thought. 'Why aren't I dead?'

As he became more aware, he felt the warmth of a fire. He opened his eyes and looked over at the fire. Mordred was sitting on the other side of it.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," Mordred said.

"I failed," Merlin said, making no attempt to move.

"Where does it say in the prophecy that the Great Emrys gives up?" Mordred asked.

"Prophecy be damned. We'll never get our magic back. We'll never be able to save Arthur. Camelot will fall and Albion will never rise," Merlin replied. "I give up, so let me die in peace."

"You're not going to die," Mordred stated shaking his head.

"I already am. I have been since that thing attacked me," Merlin pointed out. "Without my magic, I'm nothing. I can't live a life without my magic. You might be able to, but I can't."

Mordred looked at the man, who had become his closest friend in the past months, sadly. "There has to be a way to save you."

"There is, but it's a hopeless cause," Merlin said.

Mordred shook his head again. "No. There's always hope. Just tell me what needs to be done."

Merlin made an effort to push himself up and let all his weight fall on to his elbows. "We have to get to the main power source. There is the main cavern. It is in the center of this cave. That is where all the magic comes from. But Morgana has blocked our only way to get th..."

Merlin stopped what he was saying and stared straight forward. He saw a bright light in the distance. An exit.

"What is it?" Mordred asked as he looked in the same direction as Merlin.

Merlin looked at the younger man and smiled. "Hope."

With much help from Mordred, Merlin was on his feet and they were heading toward the light.

As they got closer, Merlin grew weaker. He was now leaning heavily on Mordred, who was trying his best to keep them from falling.

"You alright?" Mordred asked as the became mere feet away from the exit.

Merlin didn't respond. He just closed his eyes. Despite his newly restored hope, he was still dying. It didn't matter that they were most likely getting closer to the main cavern. He had to be in there in order to be healed.

He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. He was determined to stay awake, for Mordred's sake, but it became difficult to fight.

* * *

When Mordred realized that Merlin had lost consciousness again, he lifted the man over his shoulders and carried him the rest of the way.

As he walked through the exit they had found, he realized that they were in center of the Crystal Cave. The very center of magic itself.

Mordred walk deeper in the cavern and laid Merlin down on his back. He could just feel his power returning to him. He hoped that Merlin woke with his power fully restored.

* * *

Meanwhile at Camlann, Arthur was going over battle strategies when Gwen walked in.

"You look tired," Gwen said as she began to rub his shoulders.

"I'm worried about Merlin and Mordred," Arthur admitted.

"What happened?" Gwen asked. She knew that they had not come, but no one had told her why.

"Their magic was stolen from them and they went to get it back. I think Morgana is behind it. She knows that if we don't have the two most powerful sorcerers with us, than we're doomed," Arthur explained.

"How are they going to get it back?" Gwen questioned.

"The Crystal Cave," Arthur answered. "They're hoping that since magic was born there, than it can be restored there as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Mordred watched as Merlin slowly woke up. Once the older man's eyes were fully opened, he just turned his head and looked past Mordred. The Druid turned to see what he was looking at but saw nothing.

He looked back at Merlin, who stared straight at him for a second, before falling back into unconsciousness.

The knight watched as the wounds, Merlin had received from trying to move the rocks, slowly begin to fade.

* * *

Sometime later, Merlin woke up again, fully healed.

Merlin sat up and rubbed his forehead as he looked around. They were in the center of the Crystal Cave. He then looked at Mordred hopefully to confirm his thoughts.

Mordred only nodded.

To make sure, Merlin got on his knees, cupped his hands to his mouth and muttered a spell. He slowly opened his hands to release a small blue butterfly.

He grinned with joy as he stood up. He quickly turned serious and focused on the crystals, trying to figure what Morgana was planning. He watched as an army marched toward where Arthur had set up camp. It was a trap. He had to warn Arthur. He quickly located the king and warned him of what was happening.

"We need to get to Arthur," Merlin stated.

He and Mordred then made their way out the Crystal Cave.

* * *

Once the two newly reformed sorcerers were outside, Merlin called for Kilgharrah.

"You're a Dragonlord?" Mordred asked, surprised.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Merlin asked in return.

Mordred nodded. "Yeah, I think you did."

Just then a roar came from the sky. The two looked up and saw the Great Dragon heading for them.

When the dragon landed, he bowed his head in respect for the last Dragonlord.

"Arthur's life is in danger, and the future Albion is at stake. I need you to take us to Camlann," Merlin ordered.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not a horse," Kilgharrah stated.

"If you do not take us, we will not get to Arthur in time. Morgana will kill him," Merlin argued.

"I will not take to the Druid boy," Kilgharrah said firmly.

"Why not?" Mordred asked.

"Arthur is destined to die at your hand," the ancient dragon answered.

"I was born to protect the Once and Future King and Emrys. I have no intention of killing or harming Arthur," Mordred said.

"There are many different futures, Kilgharrah," Merlin pointed out. "Mordred killing Arthur was one of them, but not this one. Fate was changed when Arthur repealed the ban on magic. I need his help to save him."

The dragon sighed as he lowered his head. "Very well."

* * *

Arthur and many other knights slashed and stabbed the enemy. They knew that they were losing, but continued to fight on. A knight of Camelot never gave up.

Just as another wave of Saxon soldiers came at them, there was a roar in the sky. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up. There was a dragon in the sky and it was heading for them.

"On me," Arthur yelled, assuming that Morgana had another dragon.

All the knights that stood, ran toward Arthur and got in formation.

The king looked up at the dragon and could have sworn he saw two familiar faces riding it.

The dragon set a group of enemy soldiers on fire before landing in front of Arthur and the knights. This caused every other enemy still standing to run.

"What the hell?" Arthur shouted, looking at the dragon.

"We meet at last Arthur Pendragon," the dragon said as it lowered it's head.

Two men then proceeded to jump off of the dragon's neck.

The young king looked at the two men, in complete surprise. "Merlin! Mordred!"

"Arthur," the two sorcerers said in unison.

Arthur sheathed his sword and walked over the two. "Where the hell did you get a dragon?"

"I'm a Dragonlord," Merlin stated. "And this is Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."

"I thought I killed him," Arthur said looking confused.

"Do you really think such a petty weapon can harm me?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Yes?" Arthur replied in the form of a question.

Merlin and Mordred both had to bite back the urge to laugh at their king.

"And he calls me the idiot," Merlin said.

Arthur then proceeded to slap his servant upside the head.

Merlin acted as if he hadn't registered the abuse and turned his attention to the dragon. "Thank you for getting us here."

"I am glad to be of service, young warlock. My presence has only delayed what is to come. Morgana will attack again soon, so be prepared. You must protect Arthur at all costs," Kilgharrah warned as he bowed his head at Merlin.

"That's what I've been doing for the past ten years and will continue to do so as long as there is breath in my body," Merlin promised.

"Farewell Dragonlord," the ancient dragon said, before he took off into the night sky.

Everyone watched as the dragon disappeared into the night sky. When he was out of sight, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Get everyone remaining out of here. We need to regroup before Morgana attacks again," Merlin said.

"You don't order me around. I'm the king," Arthur stated.

"Arthur, I am being dead serious when I say that you need to get everyone out of here, now," Merlin said as he looked Arthur in the eyes to prove that he was serious.

Arthur turned and faced his knights. "You heard him. Everyone back to camp, now."

As the knights and soldiers retreated back to camp, Arthur looked Merlin and Mordred. "Were you successful?"

"If you mean almost dying, then only to be brought back by having my magic restored, yes," Merlin said with a smile.

The king then looked at the younger man of the three.

"I didn't go through what he went through, but my magic was restored as well, Sire," Mordred answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur, Merlin, Mordred and Leon gathered in the king's tent and went over Merlin's battle plan.

"Thanks to Kilgharrah, we were able to scope out the field from above," Merlin started. "I saw the perfect place where Mordred and I can make our stand without being seen by the enemy," the warlock pointed to a small rocky hill on the map. "When the battle becomes too much or if you begin suspect anything wrong, give the signal."

"What's the signal?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glanced over at Mordred. "Care to tell him?"

"You will be wearing an enchanted necklace. As soon as you rip it off it will emit a signal, that only Merlin and I can hear," Mordred explained as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to the king.

"What will you do?" Leon asked.

"What we do best," Merlin said. "Use magic."

For the next hour the four men continued to go over Merlin's battle strategy. They were soon interrupted when Gaius walked in.

"What is it Gaius?" Arthur asked looking at the physician.

"Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine are back, Sire," Gaius replied.

"Are they okay?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked at his ward and shook his head. "Gwaine's shoulder was pierced with a bolt and Percival was stabbed with a sword. Both weapons were laced with Serket poison."

Before anyone could say anything else, Merlin and Mordred rushed out of the king's tent and headed toward's the hospital tent.

* * *

When they arrived, Merlin walked over to Gwaine, while Mordred went over to Percival.

"Can you save them?" Mordred asked.

"I have to try. To many lives have already be lost tonight, and we're about to lose more. We can't afford the loss of Gwaine and Percival," Merlin explained as he placed his hands over Gwaine's wounded shoulder.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle," Merlin recited with all the power he could muster. Merlin moved his hands away from Gwaine's shoulder and watched as the wound began to close, and colour return to the man's face.

"He'll sleep for a bit," Merlin confirmed as he made his way over to Percival.

Merlin then repeated the spell with the same amount of force and watched as the wound began to close and colour returned to the man's face.

"He'll sleep as well," Merlin said, just as Arthur, Leon and Gaius walked into the tent.

Arthur looked at the two unconscious knights then at Merlin. "Glad to know you've been practicing."

Merlin offered him a small smile.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred listened to as the battle raged below them. They were as ready as they would ever be, but Mordred had feeling that something bad was going happen.

"Don't freak out me now, Mordred. We've been through too much to give up on Arthur," Merlin stated, feeling Mordred's uneasiness.

"Can't you sense it?" Mordred asked.

"Yeah," Merlin replied. "Don't worry about it though. Once we wipe out the enemy and cleanse Morgana, the feeling will pass."

"How can you be so calm?" Mordred wondered.

"Years of fighting alongside Arthur," Merlin answered.

* * *

Down below, Arthur and knights were slashing and stabbing anyone who wasn't wearing red. Wave after wave kept coming at them. Each wave of Saxons got bigger and more harder to kill.

Arthur began to sense that evil sorcery was involved and decided it was time to enlist the help of Merlin and Mordred. The king ripped off the enchanted necklace and threw on the ground. No more than a moment later, did he see Merlin and Mordred standing on the hill, both shouting out spells and blasting the enemy. The king continued to slash and stab the Saxons that have not been killed by the two sorcerers.

In matter of minutes the surviving enemy soldiers retreated to go and lick their wounds. Morgana no longer had enough soldiers to fight this war. The war was won.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred's victory was short-lived. They would not be truly victorious until they cleansed Morgana.

Before going to find Morgana, Merlin had to make sure Arthur made it back to Gwen.

Both the sorcerers made their way down the steep hill and into the battlefield. All the knights and soldiers that had survived were sitting were they had stood, weeping tears of joy, grateful to be alive.

It wasn't hard to spot Arthur, he was the only one still standing.

"I have never been more happy to see your faces," Arthur said when he saw them.

"The same could be said about you," Merlin replied. "Now let's get you back to Gwen, who is waiting for you with Gaius."

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter marks the end of 'Prophecy be Damned'. Yes, I know, I left a bit of a cliffhanger at the end there. Not to worry, if you remember what I said in Chapter Five, you'll know that I've already started on the next story. I should have it up within the week.


End file.
